Haunted
by JeffersonBBarnes
Summary: It had started out innocent enough. Small sounds in the night, misplaced keys. However it had slowly turned worse and worse as time progressed. He ignored it at first. But as he laid in his bed wide awake at 3:30 in the morning for the so many time that week he started to realize that this wasn't just going to go away.


It had started out innocent enough. Small sounds in the night, misplaced keys. However it had slowly turned worse and worse as time progressed. He ignored it at first. The "incidents" were explainable and only slightly inconvenient for him. But as he laid in his bed wide awake at 3:30 in the morning for the so many time that week he started to realize that this wasn't just going to go away.

It sounded as if someone was tearing down the living room. This wasn't the first it has happened and usually it stopped after an hour or so. But not tonight, no tonight was different.

Victor threw the blankets of him and thought of his next move. His friend Ruby had suggested to call a priest but he had told her that wasn't necessary. Why he told her that he didn't know, but he was starting to regret that decision now. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. That's when his eyes fell on the silver cross that hung in his bedroom wall. His father insisted that he take it with him when he moved out. With a plan in mind he grabbed the cross of the wall and walked out of the bedroom. This was going to end tonight.

When he came downstairs nothing seemed to have been moved. A quick glance into the kitchen confirmed that the Blackfoot was still locked. He slowly made his way into the middle of the living room, holding tight onto the cross he took a deep breath.

"Listen who or whatever you are. I have been very generous with keeping you here. I understand that the afterlife may get boring." A low chuckle came from behind the couch. Victor quickly turned just to be met with nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was the first time that the thing made a human noise and he didn't know if that should comfort him or warn him. After his heartbeat had slowed a bit he continued.

"However, I have a job I need to go to and I would like it if I was able to do so well rested. So if you can keep the noises to a minimal that would be greatly appreciated." The hairs on his neck stood up straight. Something changed. A quick glance around the room told him that nothing was moved. Still he felt uncomfortable. But if he didn't do this now then he would never get a good night's rest again.

He stiffens his back, hoping it would give him some strength to finish this. "If you fail to do so, I WILL contact a priest and have you send back to wherever you came from."

The next thing he heard was silence. It was almost too quiet and peaceful. He didn't trust this. Oh he absolutely didn't like this.

"You know I didn't think you had it in you, but I stand tremendously corrected." A voice came from behind Victor. When he turned around he came face to face with the thing that has been pestering him for these past months.

Stretched across his couch was a man dressed in clothes which Victor couldn't quite place the era off. He was pale with full lips and blue eyes that eyes him from underneath a big top hat. The stranger moves his coat so he could sit up straight. His eyes still focused on Victor.

Victor however stood as still as a statue. Never taking his eyes of the apparition. He didn't expect that whatever was haunting him was a human and ... handsome? That thought snapped him out of his shocked state. He thrusted the cross forward to the other man. "You heard what I said. You either quit your games or leave this place forever." He was proud how his voice didn't break. That didn't count for his sanity though. The stranger stood up from the couch and slowly made his way towards him. Until he (it?) stood in front of Victor. Slowly he pushed the crucifix down while looking the blonde man directly in the eye.

Well that didn't work out as he planned. Defeated he looked at the cross in his hand, his brain rapidly thinking what else he could use against a ghost. A brush of something cold against his jaw pulled his brain to a halt. He looked up to see the other man eyeing him curiously. As if he was waiting to see what Victors next move was going to be.

The next thought that popped into Victors brain was that he would like to kiss the lips of the other man. This caused him to take a step back. The idea alone was absurd but he found that he was perhaps, attracted to his haunting?

"Gold coin for your thoughts?" A smile graced the others lips as he put a hand on Victors arm. The hand felt very real to Victor although he did notice the coldness radiating of it. When the other man spoke he noticed his eyes kept traveling back to full lips that were a pale pink colour. "My name is Jefferson. I have been here for the past few centuries." He let go of Victor so he could circle him, eyeing him like a prey. "I got to admit, you are the most handsome person I have haunted yet." He came to a stop right in front of Victor.

Jefferson grabbed the front of the other man's shirt, pulling him close. The shock on the blondes face made him chuckle a bit but there was something in his eyes that told him exactly what the other thought. It definitely made his next decision easier.

He leaned forward and softly placed his lips on the others. When the other didn't move he got a bit worried but then he felt arms snake around his waist. His hands crept upwards and found their place in the others hair. They stayed like that for a while, just exploring each other when he felt Victor pull back.

Breathless the blonde looked at him. Confusion and passion were mixed in the cold blue of his eyes. He slowly released the other and took a step back before disappearing into thin air.

Victor stood in the living room for a while, trying to comprehend what just happened. He slowly made his way back to his bedroom. When he was underneath the warmth of his blankets again he felt a bit worried. Worried that this was all a dream. Worried that he was losing his mind.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's when he felt the blanket being pulled back and something cold snuggling against him. Victor fell asleep knowing that he didn't have to worry about his sleep being disturbed again that night.

—

When he woke up the coldness was gone but an imprint was left, as if someone had laid there. This brought a small smile to his face. The entire he was in a good mood. Whistling through his shift and when he came home he noticed that nothing had been moved this time.

Maybe he had indeed dreamed it all? His mood destroyed he heated up some left overs from last night and took to bed early. Sleeping was nearly impossible with so many thoughts running to his head but when he finally felt himself slip away a loud bang could be heard from downstairs. This caused Victor to sit up within a second. He quickly pulled the blankets of him and rushed downstairs, towards the noise.

Once he arrived in the living room he saw a familiar top hat peeking out above the couch. The figure turned and familiar eyes greeted him. Relieve washed over Victor, knowing that he wasn't going insane. The other man moves towards him and this night they went a little further then just a kiss. The night was spend exploring each other and their boundaries.

Later that night Jefferson told him what happens to him. The heartbreaking story of a father trying to supply for his daughter but failing when his head was cut of for stealing from the queen of a neighboring kingdom. Victor pulled the other close and kissed the top of his head, hoping to provide some comfort.

During the next month they grew closer and Victor was surprised when he came home early one afternoon and Jefferson was sitting there. In broad daylight. Apparently ghost are not limited to the night. Slowly everyone grew quite fond of Victors new boyfriend, even Ruby. Although she did wonder why his hands were always so cold.


End file.
